The present invention relates to a novel and useful vehicle storage system.
Off road vehicles (ORVs) are usable oh terrain which is generally found in remote areas. In the past, persons have transported ORVs or four wheelers to these remote areas by the use of trailers. In certain cases, ramps have been used to run such ORVs into the bed of a pickup truck where the ORV is then transported for use. In either of the above cases, the ORV requires special equipment. Where the ORV is placed in the bed of a pick up truck, equipment space is normally unavailable to the user of the ORV since it is occupied by the ORV. Moving such equipment requires a separate vehicle or a trailer to transport the same. Such equipment items are normally in the form of camping equipment such as tents, lanterns, sleeping bags, and the like.
A vehicle storage system which accommodates an ORV and also provides storage for auxiliary equipment would be a notable advance in the vehicle accessory field.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful vehicle storage system for conversion of a vehicle bed is herein provided.
The storage system of the present invention utilizes a platform fixed relative to the first and second walls of a bed of a vehicle. Such vehicle may take the form of a pickup truck having an open bed, although, the bed may be enclosed in certain cases. Such platform may be welded, bolted, or otherwise fixed to the walls of the vehicle and be spaced from the bottom of the vehicle bed to form a chamber. The platform may include tie downs, posts, or barriers, as needed to transport an item, such as an ORV thereupon. A set of tracks are connected relative to the platform within the chamber formed by the platform. Preferably, the tracks are fixed to the platform itself such that they extend along the length of the bed of the vehicle. Moreover, the tracks may be positioned such that the open faces of the same lie in opposition to one another within the chamber formed by the platform.
A ramp is also employs as part of the storage system of the present invention. The ramp may take the form of first and second elongated elements which are sized to slidingly engage the first and second tracks, respectively. The ramp may take the form of a continuous member or a pair of members each of which is capable of accommodating the tire of an ORV. In this regard, each of the ramp elements may be structured with a ladder-like configuration in order to support an ORV in its travel from a position adjacent a vehicle to a position atop of the platform of the system of the present invention.
Means is also included for pivotally linking the ramp to the platform. Such means permits the platform to move from a first position, resting on and extending from the platform or the track connected to the platform, to a second position where the first and second elongated elements of the platform move along the first and second tracks such that the ramp lies within the chamber formed by the platform. Such means may also include at least one arm, and preferably a pair of arms pivotally connected to the first and second elements, respectively, of the ramp. Each arm would include a glide or roller for engaging the requisite fixed track. In addition, the ramp may further comprise an end portion which removably engages a support member of the ramp. Disengagement of the end portion of the ramp from the ramp support member would permit rotation of the ramp first and second elements to a position generally parallel to the arms pivotally connected to the ramp. In this manner, the arms and the first and second elements of the ramp may be held by the first and second tracks fixed relative to the ramp in the truck bed when the ramp is moved into its second position within the chamber.
In addition, the system of the present invention may include a gate which is hinged to the ramp at the portion of the ramp most distal from the platform when the ramp is in its first position. In the case where a gate is used with the ramp of the present invention, the gate serves to contact the ground surface when the ramp lies in its extended first position. Upon movement of the ramp into the chamber formed by the platform, the ramp""s second position, the gate may swing downwardly and enclose the chamber formed by the platform. It should be realized that the upper part of the platform may be employed to support an ORV, while the chamber below the ORV may be employed to store equipment.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful vehicle storage system for a vehicle bed has been hereinabove described.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle storage system which is capable of supporting an ORV and providing a chamber for equipment simultaneously.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle storage system for a vehicle bed which is easily adapted to conventional vehicles having an open or closed bed.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle storage system for a vehicle bed which includes a movable ramp that permits an ORV to be moved upwardly and downwardly from the platform and which is hidden or concealed when the ORV has been secured.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle storage system for a vehicle bed in which a movable ramp is used in conjunction with a platform to form a chamber that may be enclosed by a gate hingedly attached to the platform.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle storage system for a vehicle bed which is simple and safe in its use.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.